Alira Naswen
|kingdom = Sapiro |death = Fatally stabbed in the back after using her body as a shield to save Aquil from a Hathor who tried to attack him. |deathep = Sagupaan |first = Pilot Episode Pagbawi (as an Ivtre) |latest = Ivo Live, Encantadia |final= Ivo Live, Encantadia }} Alira Naswen is a supporting character in the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is played by Julianne Lee. Profile Alira is a General of Sapiro. She is one of the few survivors of the war between Sapiro and Hathoria. Personality Story Prior to the Prologue Alira Naswen served as a General of Sapiro way back when the kingdoms of Sapiro and Hathoria were still allies. Alira was one of the two (the other being Asval) to join Hagorn in expelling Vish'ka along with the Barbaros and Gigantes away from the land owned by the two kingdoms. However, after seeing Vish'ka singlehandedly defeat the soldiers they've brought with them they retreated and kept their defeat a secret. Sapiro and Hathoria War Alira participated in the war between Sapiro and Hathoria that caused the fall of Sapiro. Post Sapiro and Hathoria War She gathered the survivors of the war and sought refuge in Lireo. Having no kingdom to return to, she swore loyalty to Lireo and resided there. Asval visits her there and asks her to join them she refused and Asval tried to kill her. She was saved upon the arrival of the Sapiryan soldiers. Alira participated also in the war between Lireo and Hathoria. A long time has passed since the war and Asval appears in Lireo again. Alira rushes to rescue the soldier and engages in a fight with Asval; she puts up a good fight but was eventually knocked down by the Sapiryan royal. Upon the arrival of the Lirean soldiers Asval and his companions ran away to a corner. Alira asks the soldier what did Asval want to know from him but before he could tell her, Asval strikes the Sapiryan with a bow leaving Alira to ponder on what Asval is planning. Alira was later seen escorting Hitano to Lireo's throne room where the latter was accosted Queen Amihan and her attendants for killing Ybarro, a neutral ally. After Hitano's dismissal, Alira went to Aquil's side an explicitly told him how insulting it was for her to be the one sent to retrieve Hitano for his crime, only to be told in turn by Aquil that committing treason was an even greater insult to the Queen. After the Fall of Lireo, Alira is one of those Encantadas who remained loyal to Amihan. During Danaya's absence, she has gotten more closer to Aquil making her feelings for him grow. Upon Danaya's return, Alira unlike before, got extremely envious of Alira because she knew she's no match for Aquil's one true love. Alira at some point went missing because she got abducted by some Hathors. Luckily she managed to escape and eventually found her way to where Aquil and Danaya are. Betrayal Alira had always remained loyal to Amihan ever since she swore alligeance to her however, her jealousy over Danaya got the best of her and thus she came to Lireo to inform Hagorn of Amihan and her allies' current hideout. It was later revealed that Alira's sudden betrayal and change of attitude is caused by Ether's spell. Alira joins Hagorn in their battle against Amihan's army with the goal of eliminating Danaya's existence so that Aquil could love her. The War at the shoreline of Sapiro With the information she provided, Hagorn was able to locate Amihan's army and proceeded to attack them. During the war, she looked for Danaya so that she can kill her thinking that Aquil would love her when she's gone. Alira managed to corner Danaya but Aquil arrives before she could stab Danaya. Aquil flipped her body to the ground and asked her what's her reason for betraying them to which she responds it's because they kept hurting her feelings. Death While Aquil is preocuppied with speaking to her, Alira saw a Hathor was going to stab Aquil. She immediately stood up and shielded him using her body. She told Aquil that she loves him and instantly passed away after. Legacy Due to her betrayal, Alira wasn't given an honorary burial befitting a Mashna. Only Aquil was seen praying for her soul. However, her soul and body was taken to Devas. The return of Hagorn Arc Despite her betrayal, her heroic act of saving Aquil that costed her life was her ticket to be in Devas unlike Hitano who ended up in Balaak. She is one of the three Ivtres who managed to escape being trapped in Devas. Trivia *Although Julianne Lee didn't become part of Encantadia 2005 she played a minor role in the Mulawin: The Movie as Lagring, Alwina's friend. * In 2005, Hitano joined forces with Hagorn because of his unrequited love for Alena. Now in 2016, Alira joined forces with Hagorn because of her unrequited love for Aquil. Gallery AliraNaswenQuote.jpg AliraNaswen20161.png AliraNaswen2016.png Outfits Gallery Outfits *Alira wears a brown sleeveless shirt and black pants. Her breastplate's design resembles holes in trees. She also wears a belt and hand warmers. Alira.jpg Category:2016 series characters Category:Soldiers Category:Minor Characters Category:Mashna Category:Sapiryan Category:Residents of Devas